Hard Day's Night
by MurphysMuse
Summary: Eve and Murphy have both had a long day. Will they be too tired to make it a night to remember? Pure Murphy/OC smut-if it's not your thing, you probably want to skip this!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers! This is my very first story on here—a purely smutty BDS one shot. I have some ideas swirling around to expand this story though. If you'd like to see more please review, but please be gentle! ;) I do not own anything from the Boondock Saints, unfortunately, just my OC Eve. This takes place between the 2 movies. Warning: Murphy smut abounds, so if that's not your thing you may want to skip this! Enjoy!**_

Today had been a long day for Eve. Working as a visiting nurse, her schedule was erratic. Sometimes it seemed she had barely any patients to see, and others, like today, had her going from 4 a.m. until well after 9 at night. All she wanted to do was have a drink, take a long, hot bath, and go to sleep. She had to be up and out of the house again at 4 the next morning. She decided to stop by Malone's, her favorite little pub, for a Guiness before heading home.

Murphy MacManus had also had a long day. He had had to run into town twice, since his Da had forgotten about a delivery that needed to be made. Connor of course, had gone with him, but with picking up and then unloading new sheep for the farm, he was physically tired. He was contemplating whether he should stop by the pub for a pint (or three) with Connor or just head to bed early. After washing up, he decided to head into the village to Malone's. At least he could keep Connor out of trouble. What he refused to admit to himself was that he was hoping to run into Eve Sullivan.

Eve walked into the small, crowded pub and made her way to the polished wood bar. "Hey, Declan!" she called to the bartender. Declan smiled at her and set a pint of Guiness in front of her. "Tis a bit more crowded than usual tonight! Anythin' goin' on?" she asked. "Aye, there's a stag party tonight. One of the Foley boys is tyin' the knot" he replied. _Great, _she thought._ A pub full of drunken, horny bachelors. _Eve decided she'd finish her pint quickly and head home. She had no desire to get caught up in the antics of said stag party tonight. She made her way to the end of the bar, furthest away from the party, to finish her pint in peace. No sooner did she find the last empty stool, then she heard a voice in her ear. "Not enjoying the atmosphere tonight, lass?" Her entire body went hot then cold. She knew that voice—Murphy MacManus. "No' really, Murphy. I had hope ta have a drink in peace, but..." and she gestured to where the men from the stag party were slapping each other soundly on the back, sloshing their drinks on the floor. "Aye, tis a bit crazy in here tonigh'" Murphy answered. He really wasn't paying much attention to anything but the very deep green of Eve's eyes. Eyes he wanted to see staring up at him from her knees, his cock in her mouth. His throat was suddenly very dry, and he was trying hard not to let his growing erection show through his pants.

"What about you, Murph? I thought you & Connor'd be righ' in tha thick o' thins, showing 'em how a real man drinks!" she giggled. She was concentrating on the fact that his hand was on her thigh, his solid chest behind her. It took everything she had not to turn around on that stool, shove him against the wall, & beg him to fuck her right here in front of everyone in the pub. She had always wanted Murphy, ever since she was 15 years old. How strange that after all these years, they found each other in this little village. She was determined not to let him go this time. She finished the last of her pint and turned to look at him. "I've had a long day—I'm headin' fer home now." She threw some money on the bar & went to gather her coat, but Murphy's hand on her arm stopped her "Let me see ya home, lass." She looked into those deep blue eyes for a moment, and then nodded. "I'll be righ' back. Jus' let me tell Connor" he said, breathing close to her ear. He headed across the bar where sure enough, the fairer twin was trying to engage one of the stag party in a game of darts. "I'm walkin' Eve Sullivan home...be back in a bit, Conn", Murphy said. Connor smirked and said, "Don't worry about yer poor, elder brother. I'll be fine here. See ya at home, righ'?" "Fuck you, I'm the oldest!" Murphy grinned and headed back to the doorway where Eve was waiting for him.

They walked home in companionable silence, shoulders touching. Eve didn't live more than a 10 minute walk from Malone's. The night was clear and cool, but Eve felt like she was on fire. She always felt like this around Murphy—like she was being burned up from the inside. All it took sometimes was a look, or a casual touch, and every nerve ending was tingling. She wanted him so bad, but she wasn't good at making the first move. Eve had always been a little shy, more reserved, than her friends. It was why Murphy still had no idea that she had lusted after him as a teenager—she couldn't bring herself to really talk to him back then. Murphy was still the quieter twin, brooding & observant, but she wasn't quite as intimidated by him now. They turned the corner, reached the door to her small flat, and stopped, looking at each other Eve felt like such a fool—how hard is it to say "Would you like to come in?" Murphy was mentally kicking himself- she was looking at him like he was a simpleton. He should just kiss her, or ask her if he could come in. Anything but stare at her.

After what seemed like hours, Eve broke the silence. "Would you like to come up? Have a drink, or..." she trailed off. He was staring at her, and she was sure it was because he was trying to figure out how to turn her down nicely. Actually, Murphy was trying to stop himself from ripping her clothing off and fucking her in the street, or against her front door, or maybe over in those bushes... "Sure. Thanks. A drink would be great." he finally answered. He followed her up the steps, watching her ass sway with each step, hoping he'd get his hands on it tonight. She unlocked her door and hung up her coat and headed straight for her tiny kitchen. "Whiskey or beer, Murphy?" she asked. Getting no reply, she asked again, "Whiskey or...oh!" she yelped, realizing he was right behind her. So close, in fact, that when she turned around her face was buried in his chest. "I'm actually not very thirsty righ' now, lass" he rasped. Slowly, so slowly, he brought his face down to hers. He kissed her gently at first, just to see if his attention was wanted. When he heard a sigh escape her lips, he brought one hand behind her head and the other to her waist. His kiss was more insistent this time. He waited until her lips parted for him, and then eased his tongue into her mouth. _God she tastes sweet_, he thought. Her arms went up to circle his neck as she kissed him back, pressing her hips into his. Their kiss had started off slow, but was gaining in intensity. His hand that had been at her waist was steadily moving up her side, under her shirt, to cup her breast. He heard her moan as his thumb gently rubbed her hardened nipple through her bra.

Eve felt like was going to spontaneously combust. From the second his lips had touched hers, she was on fire. She wanted him to touch every single inch of her, and she wanted to do the same to him. As his thumb started on her nipple, she moved her hands from around his neck to his waist. Those small hands of hers slowly worked their way to press flat against his stomach and then down to the waistband of his jeans. Eve made short work of Murphy's belt, which he grabbed and threw aside. She unbuttoned the fly of his jeans and slipped her hand inside. She could feel him, throbbing through his boxers, and she grasped him, tugging gently. He moaned and bucked his hips as his tongue went to her breast. He licked her through her thin T shirt, making her shudder. Before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her, and he unclasped her bra so fast he head was spinning. Then his lips were on her breast again, his tongue laving her nipple, his other hand working the other breast. She whined against him and whispered, "Bedroom. Now." She backed down the hallway, his mouth still firmly attached to her breast, her hand down his pants as she kissed and sucked his neck. They made it into her room, finally, and he took his mouth and hands away from her long enough to yank her pants and panties off of her. He shoved her onto her bed before pulling off his jeans and boxer shorts.

Then he was on top of her, pressed so firmly against her body she could feel his heart racing as fast as her own. He slowly and gently kissed her as his hand started to to trail from her breasts, down her side, to the inside of her thigh. His fingers ghosted up to her center, where she was aching with need. She felt his thumb touch her clit and her body arched up into him. While still kissing her, he gently but firmly pressed her hips down flat against the mattress. His thumb began gently circling her clit while his tongue did amazing things to her painfully aching nipples. She shuddered as he began to stroke her with a little more pressure, and then he slipped his finger inside her. "For the love of all that's holy, girl, you're drippin'" he murmurred against her skin. Hearing his voice made her arousal peak. She could feel an orgasm starting to build already, and as she clenched around his fingers, he knew it to. "Wanna make you come, Eve, want you to come for me. Hard. Will ya do it? Will ya come fer me?" he asked as his finger pumped inside her, hitting just the right spot. She was panting and shaking, and his words brought her right to the edge. "Murphy, please, don't stop. Please don't stop!" she pleaded. She could feel him smile against her breast as he added another finger inside her, thumb furiously rubbing her clit. After another minute, she let herself go, screaming his name. He worked his fingers until he was sure she was finished, and she lay there, eyes half closed. "Lord above, Murphy. I've never..."she panted. She was so sated, in such a haze, she couldn't even finish her thought. "I take it tha' was ok then?" he asked with a smirk. "I'd say so, you smug bastard." she answered with a smile. "Give me a min' to catch my breath...then it's your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the follows/favorites on this story! I couldn't just leave you (or poor Murphy) hanging, so here's how the rest of their evening went! I'm still thinking of expanding this into a longer story...I just need to find time without my little ones to write :)**

Once Eve was finally able to think straight after her blinding orgasm, she looked at Murphy at smiled. Then, before he knew what was happening, she rolled him onto his back and straddled his lap. She was ready to show him what she could do. "Now listen to me, Mr. MacManus. There will be no touching or I will stop what I'm doin', understood?" He looked at her for a minute, not sure what she was going on about. That is, until she slid down his body, so that her mouth was right above his cock, warm breath tickling his thighs. She heard his breath hitch when she slowly licked his length. She was looking at him with a wicked gleam in her emerald eyes-just the way he had always imagined. "No touching. Hands by your side. Understood?" she repeated and then engulfed him with her warm mouth. He couldn't get words out to answer her, just nodded his head. As her mouth worked him, slow but sucking hard, his hands were clenching the sheets. He was panting, and she moaned, sending an amazing vibration through him. "Lord Almighty, where the hell did you learn to do that?" he gasped as she ran her tongue right through his slit, swirling her mouth on the head of his rock-hard cock. One hand gripped his base and the other massaged his balls gently. She worked him slow at first, teasing him. She could see his knuckles were turning white, and he was cursing in more than one language. As her rhythm sped up, his hips started to buck, and he involuntarily moved a hand to her hair. "What did I say about touching?" she asked as her mouth popped off of him. She moved back to survey him. He had a look of utter frustration on his face. _Actually_, she thought, _he looks like a little boy that's just had his favorite toy taken away._ She tried hard not to giggle. "Eve, please, I don' think I can take much more o' this..." he began, but he never finished that thought.

Before he knew what had hit him, she was back, straddling his hips, positioning herself right above him. Then, looking him in the eye, she slowly sank down onto him, until she had taken in every inch of his impressive length. She started to rock, slowly, hands on his chest. Murphy thought that he had never seen anything so blatantly sexy before in his life & hoped he could hold out. He had his hands on her hips, guiding her rhythm, enjoying the fact that her beautiful breasts were right in his face. "Touch yourself, Eve. Show me how you like it," he whispered roughly. She thought she would come right then, just from hearing those words. She moved her index finger down slowly to her clit and began to rub that bundle of nerves in a circle. He watched her for a few moments before he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He rolled her over, positioning her on her hands and knees and immediately thrust into her again. One hand was on her hip, while the other moved around to her belly. Then he let his fingers pick up where Eve had left off, lightly rubbing her aching clit. Eve was moaning louder, begging him to never stop. "Murphy..." she gasped. "Tell me what you want me to do," he grunted. Murphy loved some dirty talk, and he was please to find that Eve loved it too. "I need you to fuck me. Harder. Now!" she begged. Murphy pounded into her with all he had, pulling her hips back onto him with each thrust. Eve worked her clit faster to try to match his unforgiving pace. Suddenly he put one arm around her chest, pulling her off her hands into a kneeling position with her back flat against his chest. This new angle was deeper, and he was hitting just the right spot, over and over again until Eve could barely breathe. "Murphy...I'm...I'm..." she tried to tell him she was going to come, but just then he pushed her over the edge and she was coming harder than she ever had before in her life. He didn't slow his pace though, thrusting 7 or 8 more times until he followed her over that edge. He was cursing again, and she was sure that half the block must've heard the noises they were making.

Afterwards, Eve lay on her stomach, chin propped on her arms while Murphy rubbed her back in slow circles. She looked up at him to find those blue eyes on her, a strange expression on his face. "What? Why are ya lookin' at me like that?" she asked. "Well, lass, I just never expected to do tha' wit' ya after all these years." he answered. She looked at him and finally told him everything: all about how she had liked him as a teenager but never had the courage to say anything, how she'd been so upset when he & Connor went to America, and how happy she was to see him again after so long. "Aye. Life is strange. I was thinkin' the very same thing, Eve. I thought of you fondly when I left. Shoulda said somethin', but I knew we were leavin' & didn't know if we'd come back so..." Murphy said. Eve got up and kissed him. "Well let's just say I'm very glad you're here now. It's pretty late-won't Connor be wondering where ya are?" she asked. Murphy kissed Eve's shoulder and said, "Connor's a big boy—he doesn't need to wait for me to go to sleep. Besides, you never did get me that drink."

"You said you weren't thirsty, Murph!" Eve giggled.

"Aye, but I sure as hell am now!" he replied.


End file.
